1. Field
This invention relates to litter sifters, and more particularly to litter sifters having through-hoes arranged to optimize removal of clumped litter and retention of clean litter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Litter boxes provide a relief station for cats and other small animals. The conventional litter box consists of a square, rectangular or round box having an open top end which is typically filled to a depth of two to three inches or more with granular material simulating fine gravel commonly referred to as “kitty litter.” The kitty litter material is discarded and replaced as it becomes soiled. A “claimable” kitty litter material facilitates cleaning and reusing the litter material. When the “claimable” litter material becomes soiled with urine or feces, the moisture is absorbed and forms clumps of soiled material which can be removed by lifting them out. The lifting is carried typically carried out with a scooper or sifter. The scooper or sifter of the prior art, however, has openings or sifting openings that are too large and arranged to allow clumped material back into a litter box along with the unclumped material.